lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Ralic Darkslayer
Ralic Darkslayer or originally `''`Gregory Arenthal''`` is the son of Gregory, and Levine Arenthal thereby making him a member of House Arenthal. Gregeneth has two siblings in Georgia, and Geoffrey of which Georgia remains loyal to her house and the Kingdom of Gilneas, and his brother Geoffrey is the heir to the throne of House Arenthal and is a powerful warrior known throughout the lands of the Kingdom of Gilneas. Gregeneth became involved with Ophelia who had been hired by rivals of his family that wanted him dead, and despite the fact that they loved eachother she still attempted to kill him but she failed and died in the process. She would mother two of his children in the form of Nerial, and Ansiria of whome he has never met or even seen since her attempt at killing him. Ralic is a third Generation Vampire of the Necrarch Bloodline, and the progeny of Hercuso. He is now due to being a Vampire a member of the Kingdom of Weerhousen. Gregeneth was born in the Kingdom of Gilneas and was second in line behind his brother for the throne of the Kingdom of Gilneas. As a young man he was an effective man at trading and he grew extremely wealthy through this and at the same time he became interested in the darker arts of Magi and this became the sole use of his growing wealth. Through this he built himself a holding in Gilneas called the Shadowfang Keep where he practised his dark arts in relative safety. In Shadowfang Keep he amassed a large following of like minded individuals who found the hatred of Magi that was so prevelent throughout the lands of Gilneas to be beyond what they could accept, and thus together a small little community formed of Magi users. While some there like Ralic practised the dark arts others just wanted to practise Magi, and thus this distinction eventually split the members of Shadowfang into those that wanted to only do noble Magi, and those would had no resistence to dark Magi. Ralic Darkslayer would be sent by W'soran to the border with Dorehousen where he would be commanded to ambush and kill Ushoran before he can reach Dorehousen and spark a civil war. Ralic fails in his task and is captured by the forces of Ushoran of whom would imprison him within Dorehousen where he would be tortured for information of which he was unwilling to give no matter what level of torture he was placed under. History Early History Gregeneth was born in the Kingdom of Gilneas and was second in line behind his brother for the throne of the Kingdom of Gilneas. As a young man he was an effective man at trading and he grew extremely wealthy through this and at the same time he became interested in the darker arts of Magi and this became the sole use of his growing wealth. Shadowfang Keep See Also : Shadowfang Keep Through this he built himself a holding in Gilneas called the Shadowfang Keep where he practised his dark arts in relative safety. In Shadowfang Keep he amassed a large following of like minded individuals who found the hatred of Magi that was so prevelent throughout the lands of Gilneas to be beyond what they could accept, and thus together a small little community formed of Magi users. While some there like Ralic practised the dark arts others just wanted to practise Magi, and thus this distinction eventually split the members of Shadowfang into those that wanted to only do noble Magi, and those would had no resistence to dark Magi. Family Members Relationships Category:Vampire Category:Frank Category:People Category:Magi Category:People of Gilneas Category:Vash Consteins Bloodline